


Let's Get It

by turtleduckanarchy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a really small kitten at that, there's a cat, there's also an unnamed street urchin giving away cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: Korra and Asami debate on whether or not they should get a cat.  (Spoiler, they're getting the cat.)





	Let's Get It

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from genderqueer-bookworm on tumblr that said, "Korra and Asami debating whether or not to get a cat (then getting a cat)", so I thought I'd copy it over onto here because it turned out pretty okay.

The cat fiasco started when they passed a child giving away free kittens in front of Zuko’s statue in Central City Station.  The kid tried showing them off to whoever would spare them a glance, which resulted in a cat being in Korra’s arms before Asami could even object.  There was no denying that the animal was cute, but it wasn’t in very good shape.

“Let’s get it,” Korra blurted out, looking Asami in the eye.

“We don’t have anything to take care of a cat with.”

“We can buy it all right now.  Food and a bed and a litter box, and Naga’s good with other animals.”

“Most shops are closing by now.”

“They’d reopen for us, wouldn’t they?”

“What does a cat even eat?”

“Cat food, probably.  We need litter for the box.”

“Korra—”

“Just look at it.”

Asami really couldn’t look past the fact that she could see that the cat was all skin and bones, much like the child trying to give it away.  Patches of fur were missing, and the kitten was obviously too little to eat any solid foods.  The kid’s clothes were tattered and falling apart, and it’d be a miracle if they could get ahold of any unspoiled food.

“How much do you want for the cat?” she asked the kid.

“Nothing.”

“Seventy-five yuans it is.”  She didn’t wait the for the child to object before fishing through her purse and finding her wallet.  The kid eyed the money like it was a gift from an other-worldly being and only took it when Asami forced them to close their hands around it.  “It really isn’t much, sorry.”

“It’s fine, great,” the kid said softly, staring at the money still. 

Korra gave the child a smile and patted them on the head like it was nothing, then handed the cat to Asami.

“We’ll going but if you need any more cats to have some new homes, I’m sure we’ll be able to help if you need any.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

They didn’t leave immediately.  Instead they meandered around for a while, making sure the kid was safe and not accused of stealing the money Asami had given them.  The cat had fallen asleep by then somehow, but as long as it didn’t die while she was holding it, Asami didn’t mind it sleeping.

“Have I ever told you that you are literally the best?” Korra asked suddenly.

“More than I can count.”

“You really are the best,” Korra whispered, kissing Asami’s cheek and stealing the cat from her arms in one fell swoop. 

At Korra’s insistence, the cat was named Lin.


End file.
